Friends with benefits
by C Lehnsherr
Summary: Oswald es feliz teniendo a Jim a su derecha y a Edward a su izquierda. No lo preferiría de otra forma.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Buenas tardes! Aún no completo este fic, pero no pude resistirme a subirlo, jajaja.**

 **Advertencias antes de leer:**

 ***SLASH: relación Hombre x Hombre (si no les gusta, NO lean).**

 ***Trío: Hombre x Hombre x Hombre (si no les gusta, NO lean (si son menores tampoco, jajaja)).**

 ***Plot? What Plot?: este fic no tiene trama, es sólo una excusa para escribir un trío entre Jim, Ed y Oswald, ;)**

 **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Warner Bros. y DC Cómics, este fic es hecho sin ánimo de lucro y por pura diversión (y perversión(?) jaja).**

 **¡Disfruten!**

* * *

 _ **Friends with benefits**_

* * *

 **I**

La lluvia azotaba con fuerza las ventanas de todos los hogares de Gotham, podía escucharse el crujir de los vidrios contra los marcos sin el más mínimo esfuerzo.

Los relámpagos eran lo único que alumbraba la oscura ciudad, pues el suministro eléctrico había caído temporalmente a causa de la tormenta, dándole un aspecto más oscuro y tétrico que de costumbre.

A Jim ni siquiera le importaba si agarraba una neumonía en lo que tardaba en llegar a su departamento. Sólo quería llegar y echarse sobre la cama, sin hacer absolutamente nada.

-Detective Gordon- Ed lo detuvo a las puertas del DPGC, justo antes de marcharse.

-¿Sí, Nygma?- suspiró, deseando no haber sonado tan irritado como creía. Estaba exhausto, pero no molesto. Mucho menos con alguien tan manso como el forense. –Disculpa, es que…

Ed le interrumpió como si no le hubiera escuchado.

-Iba a preguntarle si… podía dormir en su departamento- dijo pausadamente. –esta noche…, detective- agregó con un poco de timidez y nerviosismo.

Jim frunció el ceño, asimilando las palabras del castaño.

-Em… Verás, Ed…- las sonrisas burlonas de Harvey por encima del hombro de Edward no le dejaban concentrarse en sus palabras. –No me molestaría, pero… ¿puedo preguntar por qué? ¿Es por… por Kristen?

-Oh, no, no, no- Ed soltó una risa baja. –Es que… no encuentro las llaves de mi departamento.

-Quizás fue Harvey- sugirió, señalando a su compañero, el cual de inmediato le levantó su dedo menos favorito. –O quizás no…- suspiró.

Ed agachó ligeramente la cabeza mientras esperaba una respuesta del detective.

Jim no tuvo que analizar demasiado las cosas. Después de todo, Edward era su compañero de trabajo. Tal vez un poco raro, pero dudaba que fuera una especie de asesino psicópata como los que estaba acostumbrado a enfrentar.

En otras palabras, podía confiar en él.

-Está bien- cabeceó un ligero asentimiento. –Después de ti- suspiró, señalando las puertas del DPGC.

-¡No hagan nada raro!- bromeó Harvey, antes de que ambos salieran tras esa puerta.

* * *

El trayecto del DPGC hasta el departamento de Jim fue sencillamente espantoso. La lluvia caía con fuerza y sin piedad, el viento gélido golpeando sus ropas empapadas no ayudaba en nada más que a dificultar el hecho de poner un pie delante del otro.

Pero finalmente habían llegado, sólo para ser recibidos por la oscuridad y el frío de un departamento que casi siempre estaba vacío.

Jim miró casi apenado a Edward. No consideraba su departamento como algo "hospedable", dudaba mucho que el forense se sintiera cómodo.

-Escucha, Nygma- Jim no podía verlo, pero Ed tenía una sonrisa enorme en los labios. –Si quieres, puedo acompañarte a un hotel.

-No, este lugar es perfecto, detective- dijo, escrutando la oscuridad como si estuviera buscando algo.

-Está bien, como quieras- Jim reprimió un suspiro de agotamiento, no lo consideraba adecuado teniendo visitas. –Enseguida encenderé la chimenea- anunció, colgando su saco mojado en el perchero junto a la puerta. Sólo entonces se percató de que estaba empapado de pies a cabeza. Y Ed también. –Nygma, ¿te gustaría cambiarte? Quizás tenga algo que te vaya medianamente bien.

El forense no alcanzó a responder cuando una tercera voz resonó en el departamento.

-¿Y para qué cambiarse, Jim?- el detective se estremeció un poco al ver al Pingüino emerger de la oscuridad de su departamento. Oswald paseó su vista por ambos cuerpos mojados y la ropa casi fusionada con la piel, provocando que se mordiera suavemente el labio inferior. –Así se ven bastante bien.

-No estoy de humor para tus juegos, Oswald- bufó Jim. –Y por si no lo notaste, tengo visita- agregó, señalando a Ed con el mentón.

-No te preocupes por eso, Jim- sonrió Oswald. –Porque esta noche… los tres podemos divertirnos mucho. Por eso le dije a Ed que te convenciera de traerlo a tu departamento.

-¿Qué?...- Jim se giró a ver a su compañero. –Nygma, ¿eso es…?

Ed respondió balanceando las llaves de su departamento frente a los ojos de Jim.

-Lo siento, detective- no había ni una pizca de arrepentimiento en su voz.

-¿Y bien, Jim?- inquirió Oswald. –¿Quieres jugar conmigo y mi nuevo amigo?

 **II**

Jim no estaba de humor para los juegos de Oswald, mucho menos cuando había sido engañado para caer justo en su trampa. Y el hecho de que Ed fuera cómplice del Pingüino era algo realmente perturbador.

Se dedicó a encender en silencio la chimenea, mientras Oswald y Ed cuchicheaban, ambos sentados en el sofá y con una copa de vino cada uno. El departamento estaba lo suficientemente silencioso como para distinguir todo lo que se susurraban, pero Jim prefirió ignorarlos.

Cuando finalmente terminó de encender la chimenea, se irguió y se dirigió hacia sus visitantes.

-Los quiero fuera de aquí mañana a primera hora- dijo con una dureza y firmeza que no intimidaba a ninguno de los dos. Él no le dio mucha importancia, dio media vuelta y se despidió. –Buenas noches…

-Buenas noches, detective- Ed le devolvió el saludo con una gran sonrisa. A él no le importaba demasiado si Jim se quedaba o no. La idea de compartir a ese pequeño y exquisito azabache no era de sus favoritas.

-Buenas noches, Jim- Oswald le siguió el juego, tirando de la corbata de Ed para mordisquear lujuriosamente su lóbulo.

El forense no reprimió ningún gemido, logrando su objetivo, que no era otro que incomodar a James Gordon.

Cuando el detective miró por encima de su hombro, pudo ver cómo Nygma besaba con avidez el pálido cuello del Pingüino. Su estómago bullía con tal escena, como si sintiera… celos.

Pero más allá de las caricias de la lengua de Ed, Oswald enfocaba sus ojos claros en Jim, como si estuviera llamándolo silenciosamente.

Jim se giró por completo, logrando que los ojos del azabache se abrieran un poco más.

-Nygma- el detective llamó duramente a su compañero, provocando que éste diera un respingo. –Aléjate del Pingüino- aquellas palabras… aquél tono autoritario… Oswald sintió que algo se desprendía de su pecho. Por lo menos hasta que Jim completó lo que decía: –él sólo te está usando.

Por su parte, Jim quería convencerse de que lo que sentía no eran celos, sino preocupación por su compañero.

Edward giró la cabeza y sonrió traviesamente.

-Por favor, detective- habló con una voz que Jim no reconocía en él. –Hay mucho Oswald para compartir- rió bajo mientras su Pingüino lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-¿Me estás llamando gordo, Ed?- Oswald colocó su mano sobre el pecho del forense y lo empujó sutilmente, mientras se levantaba para quedar frente a frente con Jim.

El detective no pudo evitar tensarse cuando sintió los dedos del Pingüino jugar con su corbata.

-Dime, amigo- suspiró Oswald. –¿Cómo podemos convencerte?- tiró de su corbata, pero Jim no se inmutó. –¿No estás cansado, Jim? ¿No quieres relajarte? ¿No quieres… divertirte?

-Quiero que dejes a Nygma fuera de esto- respondió Jim.

Ed iba a protestar, pero un simple gesto de muñeca de Oswald le obligó a guardar silencio.

-Entonces… ¿harías lo que fuera… si dejo que Ed se vaya?-.

-Sí…, supongo que sí- dijo, resignado. Y hasta aliviado, como si la presencia del forense hubiera sido una molestia desde el principio. –Pero tienes que dejarlo fuera de esto.

Oswald sonrió.

-Tenemos un trato- las manos de Jim sujetaron con fuerza sus muñecas apenas terminó de hablar.

-¿Lo prometes?-.

-Por la tumba de mi madre, James- dijo Oswald, deshaciendo suavemente el nudo de la corbata del detective, a medida que iba inclinándose sutilmente sobre él, hasta dejarlo sentado en el suelo frente a la chimenea.

Seguidamente, el azabache buscó un rincón de piel entre la unión de cuello y hombro del detective para lamer, mordisquear… y hasta besar. Pero se contuvo sin problemas, totalmente paciente, deslizando sólo un dedo por aquella zona.

Ladeó la cabeza e invitó a Edward a sumarse con un gesto silencioso.

Jim frunció el ceño cuando tuvo al forense sonriéndole al lado.

-Oswald, prometiste que…- comenzó a reclamar, visiblemente molesto.

-Lo sé, Jim- se le adelantó, sonriendo tranquilamente. –Te debo un favor- rió, mientras se alejaba de los dos hombres frente a la chimenea para pasar a sentarse nuevamente en el sofá. Dicha acción confundió tanto a Jim como a Ed. –Vamos no me miren así, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer. Convénzanme de acostarme con ustedes.

-¿Estás de broma, Pingüino?- Jim juntó aún más las cejas.

-Por favor, Jim, ¿por qué quieres seguir negándolo? Ya demostraste que me deseas- le sonrió casi con burla. –Ríndete. Únete al juego. Besa a Ed- el forense se tensó al escuchar esas palabras. –Bésalo justo como me besarías a mí.

Las palabras del Pingüino eran un veneno contra el que Jim quería dejar de pelear. Quería rendirse y unirse a su juego perverso, al menos por una noche. Pero…

-No quiero besar a Ed- dijo. –No voy a besarlo. Es mi compañero de trabajo, lo veo todos los días.

-Está bien- Oswald asintió, demasiado tranquilo para el gusto de Jim. –Ed, besa a Jim.

-¿No me escuchaste?- protestó el detective. –No quiero besar a Ed.

-Lo sé, por eso él te besará a ti-.

-Em… Yo… yo tampoco quiero besarlo- murmuró el castaño, sobándose tímidamente la nuca.

Oswald puso los ojos en blanco.

-Son los peores amantes del mundo- suspiró. –¿Saben qué? Ya perdí las ganas. Debí quedarme con Víctor, él no pierde el tiempo…

Jim no quería perder una oportunidad así con Oswald, así que llevó su mano detrás de la nuca de Ed y lo atrajo en un beso demandante.

El forense se estremeció al sentir la lengua del detective acariciando rudamente la suya. Pero una parte de él se negaba a ser dominado, por lo que acabó correspondiendo con la misma agresividad que Jim, aunque estaba lejos de lograr someterlo.

La falta de aire les obligó a separarse, quedando ambos frente a Oswald con una respiración agitada.

-Wow…- articuló el azabache. –Eso fue… wow…- rió. –Pero no es suficiente. ¿Por qué no subimos la apuesta?- Jim y Edward intercambiaron la misma mirada de confusión. –Jim, ahora quiero que… sometas a Ed. Tócalo como me tocarías a mí. Excítalo como me excitarías a mí.

Jim obedeció, ya no le importaba demasiado nada. No le molestaba unirse a aquel jueguito.

Sin detenerse a pensarlo dos veces, tumbó a Ed en el suelo, colocándose a horcajadas sobre él. Tomó sus delgadas muñecas con una mano y levantó sus brazos por encima de su cabeza.

Guió su mano libre hasta su camisa mojada y la desgarró desde el medio, arrancándole un sonoro gemido a Edward e impresionando a Oswald.

Sonriendo con orgullo, inclinó su rostro sobre el cuello de Ed, presionando a propósito su cuerpo contra el suyo. Colocó su mano libre en el suelo, para friccionar duramente ambas entrepiernas a través de la ropa.

Ed se maldijo por esa erección aprisionada en sus pantalones.

Jim se detuvo cuando lo notó.

Quería decirle a Oswald que había terminado, que ya había cumplido su objetivo de excitarlo. Pero se arrepintió. Quería darle celos, como él le había dado celos cuando estaba en el sofá con Ed.

Se separó un poco del castaño, sin soltar el agarre de sus muñecas, mientras su mano libre le bajaba la cremallera del pantalón. Deslizó un dedo por encima del bóxer húmedo y Edward tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gemir.

Toda la escena había logrado encender a Oswald, pero ver los gestos de gozo de Nygma y cómo Jim no paraba de entretenerse con él… no le gustaba para nada.

-De acuerdo, suficiente- sentenció, sin poder ocultar su molestia. Ambos levantaron la vista y él les sonrió. –Ya me convencieron- dijo, modulando su voz a una más inocente y poco creíble:–¿Puedo unirme?

Jim se enderezó y le sonrió dulcemente, a medida que Ed se ayudaba de sus codos para sostenerse y dedicarle una sonrisa más pícara que la del detective.

-Claro que puedes unirte, Oz- dijo Jim, intercambiando una mirada cómplice con Nygma antes de volver a centrarse en Oswald. –Elige a tu favorito.


	2. Chapter 2

**III**

Oswald quiso lanzarse sobre los labios de Jim de inmediato, pero la mirada de soslayo de Ed le impedía manifestar su decisión por un favorito. Iba a decidirse por su Eddie, sólo para no lastimarlo, pero el detective lo jaló de la cintura y lo sentó en su regazo, pegando su espalda a su pecho.

-Ed puede esperar- le susurró al oído, aunque el forense alcanzó a escuchar perfectamente. Pero no dijo nada, sólo dibujó una sonrisa torcida y observó cómo las manos del detective empezaban a moverse sobre el cuerpo de Oswald.

Aún con la ropa como barrera, el cuerpo del azabache se estremecía con cada caricia, inocente o atrevida. Había anhelado aquello durante mucho tiempo y su sensibilidad estaba a flor de piel.

Jim aprovechó su posición para besar a Oswald en la nuca, a medida que iba desabotonando lentamente su traje. El azabache no se percató de eso último hasta que sintió los dedos del detective presionar sutilmente su abdomen descubierto.

-Jim…- ronroneó, casi agradecido, al sentir como los dedos de Jim bajaban y presionaban su pelvis, con más fuerza que con la que lo hacían en el abdomen. Tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no jadear ni gemir, pero no pudo contenerse cuando el detective deslizó sus pantalones hasta sus muslos. –Oh, Jim…

El bulto aprisionado en su bóxer gritaba que lo tocara de una vez, pero las manos de Jim tomaron el camino contrario, ascendiendo hasta sus pezones para sobarlos con la yema de los dedos, mientras Ed se unía al juego.

-Yo lo atenderé, señor Pingüino- le dijo el forense, terminando de deslizarle los pantalones hasta los tobillos, sin perder la oportunidad de acariciar aquellas delgadas y pálidas piernas, estremeciendo un poco al dueño de éstas. Una vez que terminó, se acomodó entre ellas y comenzó a besar por encima del bóxer húmedo aquel bulto que estaba desesperado por ser liberado.

-Ahh, E-Ed…- gimió entrecortadamente por las acciones del castaño. A Jim no debió haberle gustado que gimiera el nombre de su amigo, pues de inmediato lo castigó con un brusco y fugaz pellizco sobre sus pezones. –¡Ah, Jim!- no sabía si sentir dolor o placer. Justo como en sus fantasías. –Hazlo otra vez… De nuevo, Jim…

-No sé, Oz…- el detective suspiró en su nuca, enviándole una descarga eléctrica por toda la espina dorsal. –Quizás debas pedírselo a Nygma…- Oswald soltó un jadeo de pura decepción. –A menos que…

-¿Qué?- inquirió el azabache, cerrando un puño de la camisa de Jim. –Haré lo que sea…

Jim esperó a que Ed terminara de retirar los bóxers de Oswald para responder.

-Di mi nombre- dijo, sonriendo de lado.

Oswald no comprendía por qué le pedía algo así, pero tampoco iba a negarse. ¿Cuándo iba a tener otra oportunidad así con sus dos mejores amigos?

-Jim…- susurró, buscando los labios ajenos, sin percatarse lo cerca que estaba el rostro del forense de su miembro. –Mi Jim…- la voz de Oswald se apagó cuando sintió una húmeda cavidad rodear su miembro. –Ahh...

-Recuerda que sólo puedes decir mi nombre, Oz…- le advirtió Jim, al momento que la lengua traviesa de Nygma jugando con su miembro le nublaba el juicio.

Oswald cabeceó y cerró los ojos con fuerza para concentrarse.

-¡J-Jim!...- le costó reprimir el nombre del forense, a quien correspondían realmente sus gemidos cada vez más descontrolados. –Jim… Jim… ahh…

Ed no estaba nada contento con que Oswald gimiera el nombre del detective, pero estaba dispuesto a arrancar su nombre de los labios del azabache de una u otra forma.

Abandonó lentamente su tarea, sacándole un gemido de frustración al otro, aunque éste de inmediato fue atendido por las renovadas caricias de Jim sobre sus pezones.

Ed ignoró la escena, sin admitir que le causaba cierta "incomodidad" en los pantalones, y se dispuso a buscar a ciegas la entrada de Oswald.

Había pensado en ensalivar sus dedos o recoger un poco del líquido preseminal que goteaba del miembro del azabache, pero descartó esa idea cuando escuchó a Oswald gemir descontroladamente el nombre del detective.

Si iba a obligarle a decir **_su_** nombre, no podía andarse con gentilezas.

 ** _"Bingo"_** pensó para sí mismo cuando encontró esa húmeda entrada, invadiéndola con un dedo.

-¡Ahh, Ed!- Oswald se arqueó y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola sobre el hombro de Jim, quien era el testigo principal de sus jadeos que sólo llevaban el nombre del forense. –Eddie, ahh… ¡Ahhh!- gimió alto cuando sintió otro dígito en su interior.

Después de un rato más de lo mismo, Ed logró moverse con un poco más de libertad en el interior de Oswald. Pudo ir más rápido, más profundo. Sus dedos comenzaban a acalambrarse y su miembro palpitaba de envidia, pero tenía que contenerse.

-¡Ah, Eddie, ahí!- finalmente encontró lo que buscaba, el punto dulce de Oswald. Sus gemidos se hicieron más altos conforme las estocadas sobre ese punto se intensificaban. Y su nombre salía una y otra vez de sus labios. –¡Ed! ¡Ed! ¡Ahhh!

Oswald alcanzó rápidamente su orgasmo, estallando sobre el pecho del forense, quien no había terminado de erguirse, por lo que acabó cubierto de aquel líquido blanco y espeso.

El cuerpo del azabache se relajó por completo y quedó descansando en los brazos de Jim.

El detective dejó de lado sus celos y sonrió al ver el rostro cansado y satisfecho del Pingüino. Pasó una mano por debajo de sus piernas temblorosas y otra por su espalda, para cargarlo hasta el sofá, depositándolo sobre éste y besándolo en la frente.

-Recupérate, Oz…- le sonrió, acariciando su mejilla. –Yo me encargo de Nygma.

Oswald sonrió, pero el forense palideció.

-¿Encargarse de mí? ¿Cómo…?- Jim lo besó a la fuerza, y llevó su mano a la entrepierna de Ed. –M-maldición…- masculló, recibiendo otro beso caliente de parte del detective, a medida que su mano hacía maravillas sobre la tela.

Jim dio vuelta a su compañero y, agarrándolo del cabello, lo tumbó nuevamente sobre el suelo, dándole órdenes estrictas de ponerse sobre sus codos y rodillas.

Oswald enarcó una ceja ante tal escena, la cual volvía a despertarlo, listo para una segunda ronda y ya casi recuperado de su primer orgasmo. No objetó nada y esbozó una enorme sonrisa al escuchar el grito de Ed al sentirse penetrado.

-¡D-detective Gordon!...- gimió, rasgando la alfombra bajo suyo para contenerse y soportar tan bruscas embestidas, que alcanzaban sin problemas su punto dulce, obligándole a oscilar entre el dolor y el placer.

El Pingüino había dejado su lugar en el sofá para arrodillarse frente a Edward, y lamer las gotas de sudor que resbalaban por su frente.

Jim salió del interior del forense apenas sintió que iba a correrse. Ed terminó exhalando un profundo gruñido y derramando su semen en la alfombra del detective.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo se siente, Eddie?- le preguntó Oswald, sonriéndole de lado y acariciando su mejilla. Edward sólo pudo desplomarse exhausto sobre el suelo.

-¿Por qué no vienes y pruebas?- le invitó Jim.

Oswald sonrió y observó el miembro erecto y goteante de su amigo. Cuando se acercó a él, se colocó a horcajadas encima suyo y repartió besos por todo su rostro y torso. A veces se topaba con una que otra cicatriz, pero no le molestaban en lo absoluto, las lamía y degustaba con devoción.

-Oswald…- jadeó Jim, sintiendo que su miembro iba a explotar en cualquier momento.

El azabache se irguió y tomó el pene del detective entre sus manos, para luego guiarlo hasta su entrada, que también palpitaba ansiosa por sentirlo.

-Oh, Jim…- Oswald dio un respingo cuando Jim lo tomó por las caderas y lo penetró de una vez por todas. –Mgh, eres un bruto…

-Pero te gusta- le sonrió el detective, sin convencerse de cómo estaba hablando y con quién, y bajo qué circunstancias. Oswald rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos y lo besó, alejando todas sus dudas y manteniéndolo en ese rol de policía malo que aparentemente le excitaba.

Las caderas del azabache iniciaron lentamente un exquisito vaivén de arriba abajo, aprovechando el líquido preseminal para deslizarse más rápidamente.

-Ahh, Oz…- Jim lo besó otra vez y llevó ambas manos hasta su cadera para profundizar las embestidas.

Oswald exhaló un profundo gemido sobre los labios del detective cuando éste alcanzó ese punto que lo volvía loco.

En ese momento, sólo eran él y Jim, como siempre lo había deseado. Aunque los dientes de su otro amigo marcando su hombro y su mano atendiendo su excitado miembro le recordó su presencia. Edward también estaba ahí, también era parte de eso. Los dos eran sus amigos.

Los tenía a ambos, compitiendo silenciosamente entre ellos para darle el mayor placer posible. Consintiéndolo de una forma que no deberían si no querían que se acostumbrara y hasta encaprichara.

Aquel inigualable sentimiento de sentirse amado y deseado, no por uno, sino por dos hombres, fue suficiente para que alcanzara su segundo orgasmo, manchando su abdomen, el de Jim y la mano de Edward.

Segundo después, y sin darle tiempo a recuperarse, sintió el semen del detective siendo disparado con fuerza en su interior, lo cual acabó arrastrándolo a un último orgasmo antes de desplomarse bruscamente sobre la alfombra manchada (a esas alturas) por los tres.

Ed inclinó su rostro sobre el suyo y lo besó suavemente sobre los labios, mientras Jim salía de su interior para recostarse a su lado y besarlo en la mejilla.

El azabache estaba demasiado cansado y satisfecho como para responder a cualquiera de los dos. Sólo se limitó a disfrutar de aquellos labios que lo trataban con una suavidad irónica, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que habían hecho antes.

No supo cuándo había sido llevado al dormitorio del detective, abrigado por aquellas suaves sábanas, que no se comparaban con el calor que le daban los brazos de Ed y Jim. El primero rodeaba su pecho, mientras que el segundo hacía lo mismo con su cintura.

Oswald sonrió y dejó que sus párpados se cerraran, para alcanzar el anhelado sueño, sumido cálidamente en aquella posición.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Oswald se había marchado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a quién sabía dónde, mientras que Jim y Ed no podían ni cruzar su vista en el DPGC.

-Detective Gordon- el forense tenía el mentón pegado al pecho para no mirarlo. –Aquí está… el informe detallado de… la víctima- dijo, más que incómodo por dirigirse al detective, quien no estaba en mejores condiciones que él.

-Gracias- asintió, manteniendo la vista fija en su escritorio.

A Harvey no se le había pasado absolutamente nada por alto. ¡Dios, hasta podía cortar la tensión entre esos dos con una banana!

-¡Ey!- exclamó, captando la atención de sus dos compañeros. –¿Qué pasó anoche que actúan tan raro?- rió. –¿Acaso durmieron juntos o qué?

Ed se sonrojó ante el comentario y se marchó rápidamente sin mirar atrás.

Harvey frunció el ceño.

-¿Dije algo malo?- dijo, riendo nerviosamente. –No lo decía en serio, porque ustedes… jamás se acostarían…- se detuvo al ver la mirada seria de Jim. –Oh, mierda.

-Tienes un poder deductivo excepcional, Harvey- suspiró Jim. –Lo digo enserio, ¿por qué no lo usas en el trabajo?

-Espera, espera, espera- Harvey dibujó la señal de tiempo muerto con sus manos. –¿En serio te acostaste con Nygma?

-Y Oswald- agregó, sin inmutarse. –¿Podemos volver al trabajo?

-¡Maldición, Jim!- dijo, ignorándolo olímpicamente, como solía hacer la mayoría de las veces. –¿En serio? ¿A esos dos? ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Nunca te tocaste de joven?

Jim esbozó una sonrisa paciente.

-Pareces celoso, Harv-.

Harvey tartamudeó, pero finalmente tomó aire y dijo algo que Jim jamás habría esperado escuchar decirle:

-Volvamos al trabajo-.


End file.
